To Catch A Falling Star
by thealphasmate
Summary: Robin's p.o.v. Robin's way of catching a falling Star. Fluffy...Please review. You know the pairing... Little oneshot about how to catch your own falling star.


**This has been in my head for a week so I thought I'd get it out. Please review when you're done, NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**To Catch A Falling Star**

In the past two years, I have learned how to catch a falling Star, literally. I've grown up so much in the past two years it amazes me, but I'm not entirely different. Two years ago I was a little uptight, obsessive compulsive, crime fighting maniac. No, that's all changed…well, mostly.

Since the defeat of my worst enemy, Slade, I've been able to life a natural life, without having to worry about the city…or my friends lives. When Slade was around, I couldn't be myself, I couldn't love. After his defeat two years ago, I've finally learned to show love, and that's how I caught my falling Star.

So here are five ways to catch your own falling Star.

**Catch your falling Star of guard…**

_Flashback_

_I sat in my room, reading old articles from when my team had brought down every villain in Jump City. It was getting very late, my alarm clock on the side of my bed rolled on. Short seconds of reading became long minutes, long minutes rolled into hours. It reached midnight and I was still being my pensive self at night. _

_My ears perked as I heard a noise, it was coming from down the hall, Due to my detective nature, I decided to go exploring for its source, in my hand I held my bow staff as I exited my bedroom. I scanned the hallway slowly, my masked eyes taking in everything, paying attention to everything and anything. _

_I saw nothing, but the noises persisted, so down the hall I ambled slowly, weary to my surroundings. I was sure no one broke into Titans tower, but you could never be too sure. Red X had broken in once to steal the suit, so being cautious wasn't a bad idea._

_I finally stopped by an other door, on a plaque in the door a named was inscribed, 'Starfire'. I pressed my ear to the door, listening intently. I suddenly heard the noise, but this wasn't any noise, it was Starfire. She was singing._

_It wasn't that horrible Tamaranian folk music either, it was a beautiful voice, it sounded like she was singing a lullaby. Maybe she couldn't sleep. I silently opened the door, she stood near her panoramic window, looking out into the starry night, still singing. She hadn't even heard me sneak in. _

_So, I pressed forward still, I stopped just behind the alien princess. Suddenly she paused, seeing my reflection in the window pane, she gasped and whirled around._

"_You have a beautiful voice." I assured her in a whisper, Starfire blushed profusely._

"_I thank you." She told me before saying, "I simply could not sleep."_

"_I'll stay with you until you do." I flashed my "only for Starfire" smile and she smiled back._

_End Flashback_

**Catch your falling Star when she's falling…literally.**

_Flashback_

_Cinderblock was rapidly gaining speed as he barreled toward the team. _

"_Titans, GO!" I yelled over Cinderblock's battle cry. _

_I ducked as a car flew overhead, Raven intercepted it with her aura of black magic, she hurled it back at Cinderblock. Cinderblock took the hit, the car being indented with the form of Cinderblock's chest, he grunted and charged forward again. Cinderblock crashed through a wall as the clubbed tail of an ankylosaurus smashed into him. _

_Cinderblock shook his massive head and got up. He never knew when to give up. _

_I held up my hands, Starfire came flying at me fast, she gripped my hands and took toward Cinderblock who was distracted by Cyborg. Giving a grunt Starfire and I spun around and she hurled me at the massive concrete statue, extending my bo-staff I hit him hard in the head, I dropped to the earth below and rolled out of the reach of his foot that came crashing down._

_Starfire, who remained airborne, began barraging Cinderblock with her neon green starbolts. It was amazing as I watched her, she looked beautiful even when she was angry. Suddenly Cinderblock's massive hand shot forward, slapping into Starfire, she gave an 'eep' before tumbling through the air._

_As she fell I ran alongside until she finally was close enough to the ground. Putting on a burst of speed I flew through the air and caught her bridal style, flipping once to land on my feet. I set her on her feet, she gave me a brilliant thank you smile and we both ran off to the rumble again. _

_End Flashback_

**Catch your falling Star when she needs someone…**

_Flashback_

_Starfire sat on the rooftop all alone, she had been missing form the lower levels for an hour, I began to fret as I paced. Then it hit me, Starfire always liked to watch the sunrises and sunsets, so she had to be on the roof. I quickly ran through the maze of corridors to the staircase that led to the roof. _

_There, a lone figure sat in a tight ball, it was Starfire. From the way she sat, I knew she was upset, she always curled up when she was. I had to comfort her, she was my best friend and the girl I've cared about since the team started._

_I casually walked over to where the young girl was sitting, right by the edge, I sat down precariously on the edge dangling my legs over._

"_Hey Starfire." I started trying to make conversation, she seemed deep in thought._

"_Hello Friend Robin." She greeted back, Friend Robin, that hurt considering I liked her more than that. Being friends would have to do for the time being._

"_What's wrong Star?" I asked, seeing pain in those jade orbs, I hated to see it._

"_Nothing is wrong…" She was really bad at lying, my gaze made her uncomfortable and she said, "Everything is not okay Friend Robin. I miss my home planet sometimes. I wonder how my friends are doing…"_

_Starfire usually became home sick, she didn't show it, but it was evident. _

"_It's okay Starfire. I'm sure you'll see them again someday." I gave her my special smile reserved for her, "They're probably doing great, just as you are on Earth." Starfire suddenly went wide-eyed and hugged me._

"_Oh thank you Friend Robin, I feel much relieved knowing they are well." I inwardly grin, for all I knew they might not have, but I really didn't want my Star sad._

_End Flashback_

**Catch your falling Star by surprise…**

_Flashback_

_The team had been attacked by a foreign monster, I had upset Starfire and I was almost eaten by a monster had Starfire not shot it with an arrow. So my day was lousy._

_I was in a cave with Starfire, I was making a fire as she sat uncomfortably on a log. Starfire wanted to know why she was not my girlfriend. I gulped, I told her I really wasn't good at that kind of thing, but I wheedled to her, she finally accepted it as an apology._

_So then we were interrupted by the gargantuan sonic-screech monster again, totally ruining what I was going to say. So me and Starfire battled it, until we were cornered on a cliff. I reassured Star we'd make it because we together, she was shocked at first, but then became determined as we jumped off hand in hand._

_What shocked Starfire even more, was before we left the deserted unknown planet, I hugged Starfire for a while before Beast Boy and Cyborg showed up. It felt right at the time to be holding her. _

_End Flashback_

So now I live in the Tower with my friends, living a happy, normal life.

As of now Starfire and I have been dating for two months, and it's been great. I love her more than the world, she's my partner, friend and first love.

Once you catch your falling Star, hold on tight and never let go.

**End. Please review. I'm really hoping I get at least 30 reviews on this one. It's just wishful thinking of course. It takes you, the readers, to review it. NO FLAMES! I'll write more oneshots soon.**


End file.
